


Wait

by coolpointsetta



Series: TFP as Grey's Songs [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Megatron is also emotionally challenged, Orion is emotionally challenged, Pre-War Timeline, kind of a songfic but not really, megop deserved better, they were actually dating don't at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta
Summary: "I waited too long to save him," Optimus said quietly, his gaze dropping from the stars.Neither of them said anything for a few minutes; Ratchet still watching the stars while Optimus's gaze had turned to the ground."Optimus, when you say 'save him,'" Ratchet said as he began to turn around. "Do you mean 'save him' or 'love him'?"
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatronus/Orion Pax, Optimus & Ratchet
Series: TFP as Grey's Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850071
Kudos: 49





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see. I've been having awful writer's block, but Grey's song always get me in a writing mood (how can they not they're all so emotional) so enjoy!
> 
> song used: Wait by Go Set Go

_Wait. Wait for the dawn my dear. Wait til the sun gets here, and you will wait too long, he will be gone. Wait, wait til the sun shines through. Wait till the sky turns blue, and you will wait, too long. He will be gone. He will be gone_

"You were much bolder in this last fight," 

Megatron looked up, a little startled that Orion had spoken at all. They'd been sitting in silence for some time now, Orion cleaning the wounds that he had received in his last fight. The opponent had been a prominent and popular Gladiator in a different arena on Cybertron, and it did Megatron no favors to kill them. 

It was what the High Council wanted, and if he wanted to continue to spread his message, he had to play their game. 

Unfortunately for them, he was getting very good at their game. He was gaining followers on the outside, and soon he would become so prominent that he would no longer need to utilize Gladiator fights to gain popularity. His plan was working so much better than he ever dreamed. 

Megatron pulled away sharply as Orion applied pressure on one of his side wounds without warning, and the smaller mech muttered a quick apology for the pain. 

Orion's plating flashed in the dim light, and Megatron couldn't help but take a moment to look at him a little closer. 

When Orion had first come to him, he had been nothing more than a shy and secretive clerk, with a long list of complaints, concerns, and ways to fix what Megatron was proposing. 

Well, he was still shy and still had his long list, but he wasn't so secretive towards Megatron anymore. 

Orion Pax was everything Megatron wished he could be. He was well liked, a genuinely good person where it was far too easy to be awful, smart, and had an amazing vision for Cybertron and a desire to fulfill his dream. 

In Megatron's vision, he was perfect. 

Megatron hadn't meant to fall in love with him; he'd strictly told himself not to. But they spent so much time together, before his fights, after them, going out for drinks and dancing, touring the Hall of Records in Iacon. They'd spent several nights together when they were too tired to get back to their own quarters after a night out, and Megatron admittedly stayed up a little to just drink in the image of Orion lying asleep beside him. 

Megatron had gotten several Cybertronians ask him if they were an 'item'. 

Megatron shook himself from his thoughts as he realize he hadn't responded to Orion's statement. He huffed and trained his optics on Orion's skillful servos. 

"If I wished to live, I needed to be aggressive. If I wished for people to continue to listen to me, I needed to be bold." Megatron replied, and he could feel Orion roll his optics at him. 

"Showy indeed." Orion agreed, a humorous edge to his tone that was rare for him. 

Megatron looked up at him over his shoulder. "You disprove?" 

Orion shook his helm, moving so he was sitting in front of Megatron. He reached out and placed a servo on Megatron's thigh, and Megatron wished he could give into the urge to place his hand on top. 

"It is not that I do not approve of your 'showy' performances, Megatronus - " Orion caught himself and coughed. "Megatron, I apologize. But you are in the Council's sights as a high threat target. If you are not careful, you could be killed discretely and no one would ever know." 

"I am more than happy to be on the Council's radar, that means they hear me. And if they hear me, I am less likely to be swept under the rug and forgotten about. And if I die, I die with a large following behind me." Megatron tried not to look disappointed when Orion pulled his servo away. "I die with you behind me." 

Orion smiled softly. "You'll always have me behind you, Megatron." 

Megatron, after he had realized that he was in love with Orion, had decided that the first thing he would do once Cybertron was free of the tyranny would be to ask Orion out officially. He would ask him to be his conjux someday, to raise sparklings together. He would ask Orion to spend the rest of their lives together. 

The time just needed to be right first. 

So for now, he settled for their late night talks and sleepovers, and all the rumors of what they were, because he knew that someday, those rumors would become truth. 

_Wait, wait til the sun shines through. Wait till the sky turns blue, and you will wait, too long. He will be gone. He will be gone_.

Orion hated bars. Absolutely hated them. 

Frankly, didn't see the point to them. They were loud, they were far too personal for his liking, and he knew there were much better uses for his time than to drink barely indigestible high grade and attempt to talk to new people when the only thing those people had on their minds was to get drunk. 

But Megatron loved bars, so Orion forced himself to go once a week. A compromise, even though Megatron had no idea there was a compromise happening. 

Orion sipped his high grade calmly, watching as Megatron moved around the dance floor, laughing loudly as he danced with his friends, swaying to the upbeat tune of the song. He seemed to be enjoying himself; Orion couldn't help the smile that came to his face. 

Megatron must have realized he was being watched, because his gaze was suddenly meeting Orion's. He waved his hand in a 'come here' motion, his optics hopeful for Orion to come join him. Orion did not such thing; he raised his servo and shook his glass, and Megatron didn't say anything further. He turned back to the comrades he was dancing with, and Orion felt a warm pulse in his spark then. 

"You know, you two should really just screw already." Orion started, nearly dropping his drink in surprise. He turned and let out a breath as he realize it was only Jazz beside him now, a wide smirk on his lips. 

"I - I, do not know what you mean," Orion stuttered, setting down his drink when he realized his servos were shaking too much to hold it. "Megatron and I are merely friends." 

Jazz chuckled. "Sure, and I've been lobbing with the Thirteen." Jazz gently pushed Orion on the shoulder, playful and friendly. "You love him." 

Orion sputtered again, nearly choking on his own air. "I do not!" 

Jazz tilted his helm. "You really should tell him you know, there's no way he doesn't feel the same." 

Orion paused at those words. "Do you mean that? Do you think…that is not possible…he cannot…feel the same." 

Jazz laughed again. "You are so innocent my friend, it's almost unnerving." Orion blushed at the backhanded compliment, but said nothing as his friend continued. "He stares at you all the time when you're not looking, you guys spend all your time together, and he is quite literally overthrowing a government to spend time with you." 

Orion shook his helm. "He had the idea to fix the Council's mistakes long before he ever met me." 

"But he has become stronger in his speeches ever since he saw you." 

Orion couldn't deny that. He sighed and looked up at his friend, before he looked back out to Megatron. The Gladiator was still dancing with his friends, and Orion recognized a few familiar faces in the crowd: Ironhide, Prowl, and Barricade. 

"You should tell him." 

Orion looked back to Jazz, and this time, he didn't stumble as he spoke. "I know. I do not mean to pass the opportunity by, but I am waiting for the right moment. When Cybertron is free of the tyranny, then we can make times for ourselves. For passion and love. We cannot even have a proper life until he has left the Gladiator Pits and the Council has been fixed." 

Jazz smiled softly. "Orion, don't ever change." Orion smiled back, and Jazz rose from his chair. 

"I want to tell him," Orion added before Jazz left. The mech turned and paused, giving Orion his attention. "Every day. I think about it everyday." 

Jazz rolled his optics under his visor. "Don't be afraid of the future, Orion. No one knows what's gonna happen, just go for it." He said nothing more, turning back to the crowd as he began to weave between mecha, trying to get to Prowl. 

Orion redirected his attention to Megatron, and couldn't help the smile that came to his face then. 

_Wait, wait till the signs are right. Wait till the perfect time, and you will wait too long, he will be gone. He will be gone_.

Orion was speaking, but Megatron couldn't hear him. 

He was speaking directly to the Council, and judging by the way the Council member's face plates relaxed and softened; they liked what they were hearing. 

Orion was calm and collected, confident and fearless in what he was saying. He never stumbled on his words, he never paused or flinched when Rattbat shot him a glare or whispers surrounded him. 

Megatron could faintly hear the outlines of all the things he and Orion had talked about in private, what they planned to say the Council _together_. 

But now only Orion was speaking, and Megatron was on the edges of the shadows. 

Megatron could feel his spark shattering into a million different pieces, torn apart by the one mech he loved and trusted above all others. 

Orion had _swore_ to him that he would always be there, promised him that he would never leave Megatron's side; but now that the Matrix discussion was out in the open, Orion had left him. 

It was ironic, really. 

He should have known. 

No one was that pure or honest; everyone wanted power and unlimited amounts of it. Even Orion, with his heavenly blue optics and his kind voice and ideas that never seemed to end, was not immune to the lust of power. 

Megatron looked at the mech he used to love; the eyes he used to stare into longingly and the frame he used to hug briefly or lay next to on occasion. He listened closely to the voice that would soothe him after a bad fight or get him back to sleep after a nasty nightmare. 

The eyes weren't looking at him anymore.

The frame seemed so foreign to him now, the plating sharp and _wrong_. 

The voice, the one that had soothed him and assured him that he had nothing to fear, he would always be there; sounded so warped and deranged talking about the proper path for Cybertron Megatron had a hard time convincing himself it was the same mech. 

_I waited too long_. 

Megatron stepped back and sucked in a breath of air as the realization hit him. He blinked and a small bead of lubricant fell from his optic; he hadn't even realized he'd started to cry. 

'If I just told him what I felt sooner…I could have prevented this embarrassment if I had just _told him_ what I felt…' Megatron took another step back, barely feeling the long digits of Soundwave press to his back. 'He could have been mine…but now…' 

Megatron lurched forward a little, swaying where he stood. 

When he looked up and saw Orion looking back at him, he froze.

He felt… _different_. 

Cleansed. Scorned. He wasn't sure what the emotion was. 

He blinked and the tears were gone from his optics, his spark wasn't aching anymore. His breathing evened out and he straightened where he stood, rising to his full height. Every wire in his body itched to fight, but he fought the urge and settled for meeting Orion's gaze. 

Orion looked different too. 

As Megatron looked at him now, he didn't want to rush up to him and kiss him senseless or take him back to his berth and lay beside him. 

He didn't want any of those things. 

Megatron knew exactly what he wanted, and this time, he wasn't going to wait to get it. 

Megatron held Orion's gaze for as long as he could, but he turned and walked out of the Council's Hall, not uttering a word to anyone. 

Soundwave and the rest of his party followed close behind. 

_Wait, wait till you don't doubt no more. Wait, till you know you're sure, and you will wait too long, he will be gone_. 

"Optimus," 

Optimus jolted a little in surprise and looked behind him, but he relaxed as he saw it was only Ratchet. 

He was a little surprised Ratchet was up at this hour; it was almost two in the morning after all. The moon was still high in the sky, the stars twinkling and glowing above them. There was barely a cloud on the horizon, making for an exceptionally clear night. Their armor glowed in the moonlight, and their optics providing a little extra light. 

Ratchet's expression was filled with worry, and as he walked closer, Optimus could feel the concern and need to help filtering into his plating. 

"How may I help you, old friend?" Optimus asked, knowing there was likely a list of things Ratchet wanted to yell at him for. 

"I was hoping I could help you, actually." Ratchet responded, looking up at the stars. "Beautiful night."

"Indeed," 

"The only place you could get stars like this on Cybertron was in Crystal City or out in the country. Everywhere else it was too populated." Ratchet muttered, a small smile coming to his face. Optimus allowed the corners of his lips to turn up, as he remembered all the nights he spent star gazing. 

Optimus remembered then who he went stargazing with, and his spark fell. 

Ratchet didn't pull away at the sudden change in the prime's field, but he did look up at him. "You couldn't have stopped him, Optimus." 

Optimus exhaled sharply, keeping his gaze trained on the stars. He said nothing for a few moments, trying to find the words to say. Ratchet didn't force him to speak, he settled for waiting for Optimus to become comfortable. 

"I always wondered," Optimus said after a few minutes, and Ratchet kept his gaze trained on the stars as well. "if things would have been different if I had seen the signs that Megatron would attempt to start a war, and could have saved him." 

Ratchet looked away from Optimus then, his gaze turned at his pedes. He looked up to the stars next, a sigh escaping him. 

"Looking back, he presented plenty of signs that he would be more than willing to take over the Council by force." Ratchet agreed, humming softly to himself. "His past as a miner, then a Gladiator, and a fantastic one at that." 

"He did what he needed to." 

"I never said he didn't." 

Optimus hummed in agreement, watching as an airplane moved through the sky above them. 

"But you couldn't have known that then, we were all too entranced by his message to see the flaws in his plan." Ratchet continued. "We all wanted a better future for Cybertron, where everyone could be equal from the beginning and not have a predestined spot in life. We all wanted it, Megatron was the only one willing to get it." 

"I waited too long to save him," Optimus said quietly, his gaze dropping from the stars. 

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes; Ratchet still watching the stars while Optimus's gaze had turned to the ground. 

"Optimus, when you say 'save him,'" Ratchet said as he began to turn around. "Do you mean 'save him' or 'love him'?" 

Optimus said nothing, his frame unmoving and still. 

Ratchet hummed. "You should get some sleep, old friend. You'll thank me later." 

Ratchet began to walk back into the base; Optimus heard the hanger doors open and close within a few minutes. 

Optimus stayed out on the rock ledge for a long time after that, so late the sun began to rise in the distance. He had spent the entire night thinking, wondering, pondering.

He had waited too long to save Megatron. 

But he had spent more time waiting to love him.


End file.
